distancefandomcom-20200214-history
Update:3058 - Distance Beta Build 3058 Changelog
Following the final alpha build 2986, this update focuses on bug fixes for the Beta release and adding a few more levels. You can read the Beta release post for more info on accessing the Beta if you pre-ordered or backed on Kickstarter prior to this build’s release. Also, I’m sorry for the delay in the release of this changelog. The posting date for this changelog is tied to the release of build 3058 and not the actual changelog as we got behind due to PAX Prime. 'NEW LEVELS' * Grinder (Challenge) * Space Skate (Stunt, Reverse Tag) * Refraction (Stunt, Reverse Tag) 'NEW FEATURES' * Added scroll bar to level select * Added sounds to virus shard impact * Added the ability to modify secondary controls in the Controls menu 'TWEAKS' * Turned down the cooldown sound a bit * Swapped buttons for camera change and show score on Xbox controller and PS4 controller * Made more objects accessible in the level editor that were previously dev only * Made it so if a player DNFs it says that they didn’t finish on the other players screen * Removed drones from Grey Matters gravity zone * Improved music and ambiance of gravity zone * Reverted back to musical horn with bubble * Adjusted text color and spacing of Create New Profile screen to warn about not using mouse 'BUG FIXES' * Fixed bug where cars would reset in the wrong place on checkpoints if they entered the match late * Fixed bug where server browser loading image would appear behind the listings * Removed IP/port info in the game lobby * Fixed bug where playing Adventure Mode after playing split-screen would break * Fixed bug in level editor where pasting objects wouldn’t place them in the level properly sometimes * Upped the number of audio channels, should fix issues with random SFX missing * Removed the checkpoint teleport on the building in corruption since the checkpoint reset was so rough * Made the awkward checkpoints in the tunnels of Negative Space have no visuals * Fixed the bug where the finish menu wouldn’t pop up when a client finishes Challenge mode before the server * Fixed a bug where cars would intersect in the StartZone if a player joined a match late * Fixed spawn in awkwardness of a late joining player if a different player has finished already (before the finished * player’s car would be at the spawn location) * Fixed a bug where if a client drops out right before a match starts the match would never start * Fixed a bug where if you changed the level music in the level editor it didn’t actually switch songs right away * Made it so the shard launch is a one shot for now to fix the issue with it launching at the car after getting a checkpoint * Removed sounds from broken rollers like the ones in Ground Zero * Fixed bug with virus dropper drone idle SFX * Fixed bug with Reverse Tag when a client joined a match late and the bubble wouldn’t get updated properly for them * Fixed bug with Sprint and Stunt modes when a client joined late and their time wasn’t in sync with the mode